Felicia
Felicia (フェリシア Ferishia) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She will be the Avatar's ally regardless of their route chosen. She is voiced by Nozomi Sasaki in the Japanese version. Profile Felicia is a maid working for the Avatar, serving their every need in the Kingdom of Nohr. She is also the younger twin sister of Flora and the daughter of the Ice Tribe's leader, Kilma. Naturally, Felicia has some control over ice, but is not quite as proficient as Flora. However, her fighting skills are superior to her sister's. Felicia joins the male Avatar from the start of the story. If the Avatar is female, Felicia's "main assistant" role will be taken by her partner Jakob, but she will join either at the end of Chapter 15 for Birthright, at the end of Chapter 15 for Conquest, or at the start of Chapter 16 for Revelation. In her support with the male Avatar, the Avatar once caught a bad cold and Felicia used an Ice Tribe technique to take the cold from them and onto herself, something that is noted to be a very difficult and dangerous technique to use. While successful, it left Felicia badly sick. Personality Felicia has a warm, caring personality, especially towards the Avatar. She is clumsy and easily prone to mistakes and hopes to one day be like her more efficient twin, Flora. Still, she has a desire to better herself and takes her job as a maid seriously. Her birthday is February 19. In Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 2= |-|Chapter 16= Growth Rates |40% |20% |45% |45% |55% |65% |20% |45% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -2 | +2 | 0 | +1 | 0 | -1 | +1 |} Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} *Felicia has access to the Herb Merchant, Oni Savage, Spear Fighter, or Wyvern Rider class only if she marries an Avatar with that class as his secondary class. 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Silas * Jakob * Kaze * Laslow * Odin * Xander * Benny * Keaton * Arthur * Leo * Niles * Hinata * Kaden * Saizo * Ryoma * Takumi * Hayato * Azama * Subaki Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Flora * Peri * Hana * Felicia's Child Overall Base Class Felicia starts off the game as a typical early game promoted unit, being slightly more powerful than most first tier enemies in game, but as such, lacks the ending results of the later units who spend time in their base class training before promoting. She is a weak offensive unit with incredibly low strength and is very delicate in her defense growths as well. However, given the nature of her offensive weapon of choice, Shurikens, she is good for setting up kills for other more capable units by giving stat reductions. Most of her stat growth rates are middling at best, giving her lopsided, almost erratic stat gains with only Speed and Luck having growth rates over 50%. She is the first healer that the male Avatar receives and is a decent healer for most of the early game, but is overshadowed by Elise and Sakura once they are recruited, sufficiently trained, and promoted. However, there are perks for her, especially if used by a male Avatar. Felicia serves as a great supporting unit for the male Avatar, especially for Attack Stance and Guard Stance as it allows the Avatar to fully utilize her Demoiselle skill for its damage reduction and her personal skill, Devoted Partner, which increases the Avatar's damage dealt by 2 while reducing their received damage by 2 so long as the two are partnered that way. For female Avatars, most likely Jakob will fulfill this same role for them. Since she is recruited later in the story and has barely increased her stats, he will be much better for them than she will at that point if the player has put time into him. Luckily, Felicia has the quirk of basically having two Eternal Seals built into her, allowing players to train her a lot longer to make up for lost ground by having her starting off promoted. Felicia, regardless of when she is recruited, starts off with her Troubadour skills already learned. As mentioned above, she has Demoiselle to reduce the damage done to male characters in a two tile zone around her. She also has Resistance +2 which is mainly good for early game Felicia but loses potency later. If playing with a female Avatar, she will start off with Live to Serve, while male Avatars will have to train her to learn it. This skill gives her the ability to heal herself as long as she heals someone else, good for minimizing staff usage while allowing her to stick close to the Avatar while continuing to support him and keep herself alive. She will later learn Tomebreaker to help avoid magic attacks and make her a viable anti-mage unit. She can also reclass into the Strategist class if needed to give her a decent movement and an emphasis on using her magic stat for offense rather than strength. Even if the player is not keeping her in this class, it will provide Rally Resistance and Battle Command for more supportive options. Secondary Class Felicia's secondary class is the Mercenary class, which are good for a more physically offensive Felicia, though her strength stat leave a lot to be desired without the aid of Energy Drops. Her Mercenary skills include Stubbornness, which is a decent recovery skill, but only has a slight chance of activation, and Patient Assurance which increases her damage dealt by 3 when she is attacked, which is good for her base class due to the low base damage. The Hero promotion provides Sol for a solid recovery attack skill and Axebreaker to avoid Axes that are more effective against her usage of Shuriken. Bow Knight provides Rally Skill for more support and Kunaibreaker to avoid shuriken attacks. Friendship Class Felicia has three Friendship Units: Hana, Peri, and Flora *'Hana' — Hana provides her with the Samurai class. The Samurai gives her Duelist Blow to allow her to set up enemy take downs by increasing her Avoid by having her initiate a battle, allowing her to hit the enemy with a higher chance of dodging retaliation for full safety. Vantage works as well, allowing her to tag damage or kill enemies when her health is low before she is killed. Swordmaster provides Astra which can assist in her chances of hitting an enemy to apply the stat reductions. Master of Arms provides Strength Seal for additional stat reductions and Line of Death if the player is willing to have riskier attacks. *'Peri' — Provides her with the Cavalier class. Cavalier provides Elbow Room to boost damage in tiles containing no terrain effects and Shelter to rescue any badly damaged units. Paladin gives Felicia Defender to increase her battle stats when paired with another unit and Aegis to reduce incoming Bow, Tome, and Shuriken damage. Great Knight provides Luna which bypasses half the enemy's defense, allowing stronger attacks from her and Diamond Strike to reduce physical damage taken during attacks that she initiates. *'Flora' — Provides her with the Dark Mage class. Out of all of Felicia's non-partner classes, this is her only magic reclass, which benefits nicely off of her innate stat growths that have more benefits towards magic if planing on leaving her out of the Maid class in a more offensive role. Bind works great for reducing her enemy's avoid to apply her stat reductions in her base class with better ease while Devilish Wind can boost the magic damage dealt to enemies around her. Given that she takes damage hard if she is hit, Vengeance from her the Sorcerer promotion can provide her with the additional damage to deal tremendous damage while Bowbreaker gives her the other weapon breaker skill that is effective against her Shuriken. The Dark Knight class provides Magic Seal for more stat reduction compounding and Lifetaker to give her a strong regeneration if she can kill an enemy. Partner Class Quotes My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Level Up *"All my hard work is paying off!" (4-5 stats up) *"I can do better!" (0-1 stat up) Class Change Confession Battle Support * "We can do this, together!" * "We've got trouble!" * "All right!" * "What should we do?" * "We've got this!" * "Whoa! Wh-whoa! Whoa!" * "Okay, let's go!" * "Um, shall we?" Attack Stance * "Me, too!" * "I can help!" * "Not paying attention?" Guard Stance * "Just in time!" Defeated Enemy Critical/Skill * "I'm gonna break you!" Defeated Enemy * (giggles) * (sighs) * "I did it!" Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed Defeated by Enemy * "What...a...mess...." Death/Retreat Quote Etymology Felicia is a feminine form of the Latin name Felicius, a derivative of Felix, meaning lucky or successful. In England, it has occasionally been used since the Middle Ages. Trivia *All of Felicia's attacks have a unique visual effect (ice in her case). She shares this trait with Flora (also ice), Rinkah (fire), and Fuga (wind). **Of the four noted characters, Felicia is the only one whose personal skill doesn't have a word 'blood' and doesn't rely on not being at full HP. *Felicia shares her Japanese voice actress, Nozomi Sasaki, with Oboro. *Felicia was voted as the 11th most popular female in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. **Felicia was voted 5th most married character in Famitsu's poll. *Felicia and Flora's birthday is the same date that Fire Emblem Fates will be released in North America. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters